Get some rest
by organic haircoat
Summary: Jack plays with Sophie for the day and Jamie ends up trying to get him to rest. The winter sprite wants to do anything but, so Jamie has to call in Bunnymund to take him so cue snuggling and a little family moment.


AUTHOR HASHI-HASHI

TITLE Too excited to sleep

DISCLAIMER Don't own Jack frost, rise of the guardians, any related enterprises or kale.

Jack laughed and threw snowballs at the kids in Burgress. This was his favourite time of day, when he got to play with all of the other kids in Burgress. He knew that he wasn't meant to have favourites but it was too hard not too when most of the kids that could see him resided in Burgress. Plus everyone around here was so used to the kids crying out Jack Frost that they could play almost anywhere. Once Jack had even managed to spread snow inside the local church and got all the kids to have a huge snow fight in there with him. The local priest had of course told the kids to give Jack Frost a through telling off and swept all the snow out of the church and back onto the street, calling out to Jack Frost that although he couldn't see him if he filled the church with snow again he would give him a scolding.

Jack liked the old man he was nice, but right now he loved snow fights more. Tuning his thoughts away from the adults of Burgress, Jack grinned at Jamie who was standing on the sidelines laughing a little at his younger sister Sophie who still loved to get amongst the action and play. "Come on Jamie! Join in the fun."

Jamie leant against the tree and held up a law book in one hand. "I'm distracted enough as it is Jack, but you keep playing and when you've tired yourselves out I'll take you and Sophie back home for an iced chocolate, how's that?" Sophie and Jack punched the air; Jamie was the best ice chocolate maker that they had ever met. There was nothing that they loved more after a long hard days' playing than a good long slurp of chocolate milk.

Sophie called out to Jamie, "Does that mean you'll play cards with me a jack afterwards? We found a way to make it like tag, every time you get a snap you have to chase the other person around the room and tag them or you have to take all the cards!" Sophie jumped up in excitement and Jack yelled out an agreement.

Jamie shook his head, "I don't think you two should be running around the house, especially not you Jack you'll knock down another vase again and I don't think mom will let us off if we tell her Jack Frost did it again." Jack pouted and stuck his long tongue out at Jamie. "You're just getting old and cranky Jamie Bennet. Maybe you'll be too old to play with me soon." Jack threw a snow ball at his face but Jamie dodged it and pointed at Sophie's friends, Lucy and Tyler who were jumping up and down trying to get Jack's attention. "Pay attention to your little fans Jack."

The white haired ball of energy stuck his tongue out at Jamie before zooming past the girls and letting snow fly up into their faces. "Come on! Let's have a running race! A running race and we'll race all around Burgress. You have to go to the bakers, then around the supermarket twice before ending at the sweet shop. 321 GO!"

There was another burst of laughter as the girls took off as fast as they could slipping and sliding on the ice trail that Jack left in his wake. "Jack! Jack! Jack! You can't leave ice behind you that's cheating! Play fair." Sophie managed to surf behind him barely managing to keep her balance while she skidded.

Tile threw back his head and laughed. "Don't tell him off Sophie this is fun! Watch this" He skidded so he landed on his butt and sped down the hill, matching speed with the old slow cars on the side of the road.

Jack whopped in excitement and flew faster after them. "Look how fast we're going, that's it; whoa watch out for the pole." He turned his ice path quickly helping Tyler to avoid the pole before stopping it abruptly and dropping to the ground running. "Ha! Now you have to finish the race by yourself."

"Aw what, but my butt's all wet from your ice." Tyler wiped at the seat of his pants huffing a little now that his butt was all wet. Sophie and Lucy sprinted past him laughing at his misfortune.

The three of them rounded around the corner, Jack just ahead of Sophie and they put their heads down putting all of their last remaining energy into their sprinting to the finish.

When they arrived each of them flopped down on to the pavement and let their chests heave up and down while they laboured to catch their breath. Jack threw a hand up in the air. "I won; it was me because I'm the fastest."

Sophie murmured an agreement and rolled over. "Tired now, we've been playing since early morning."

Lucy handed her phone to Sophie, "Tyler's mom came its lunch time."

Sophie groaned and waved the phone away, "I didn't want to know that, I want to sleep."

Jamie's car pulled up next to the sweet shop and he climbed out. "Sophie you alright?" He looked at the three of them lying down and started trying to lift up his sister. " I remember when you were four me and Jack would pick you up so easily."

Sophie snorted. "As if, I'm taller than Jack." She patted Jack's hair too lazy to stand up and show Jamie properly.

Jamie jolted in surprise. "You're what?" When he thought about it, it made sense; his sister was a fourteen year old in the twenty first century. Of course she was taller than Jack; everyone from the eighteenth century when Jack was born was tiny.

He finally managed to set his sister on her feet and she pulled Lucy up while Jamie looked Jack up and down. "You look pretty tired Jack, are you sure you shouldn't head back home and sleep?" He played with the little globe he hand in his pocket that would call the guardians at any time.

"Yes, I want iced chocolate!" Jack hauled himself up using his staff and scrapped together enough energy to leap on top of the car. "Hurry up and get in your metal bubble and I'll fly alongside."

"Yay! Jack frost is staying for chocolate!" Lucy and Sophie grinned and climbed into the back of the car waiting for Jamie.

Jamie crossed his arms and scrutinised Jack, feeling more like an adult than he had before. "I think it might be a good idea for you to ride in the car with us Jack. I can turn the heater on, you won't freeze every one. I just don't want you to be too tired for the trip home, it's still a two hour flight for you isn't it?"

"Three if wind gets distracted." Jack shrugged and took off. "I'll see you there Jamie!"

Jamie sighed and pulled the globe out of his pocket as he climbed into the car. He just knew that he was going to end up calling the guardians to his house today.

"Alright girls, keep an eye on the road for me, if Jack falls out of the sky or anything I need you to tell me so we can pick him up alright?"

They mock saluted him before going back to chattering away with each other. Jamie gripped the steering wheel tighter and came up with a plan.

Jack was already waiting for them perched on top of their brown fence his head rested on his knee and the other letting his staff swing like a pendulum. Jamie sighed shaking his head; it was so obvious Jack was tired.

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen, "Jack, Sophie and Lucy wash your hands before sitting at the table!" He checked for any new notes from his parents who were out working late in the hospital. But that was the down side to having both your parents working in the same hospital, when there was an emergency they were both involved.

He came out and set out the hot chocolates on a table for them. "Alight now sit and drink it, no getting up and running around like you usually do. I made this one it more syrup so I don't want it getting spilled." He left the room and pulled the globe out of his pocket again. He shook the globe and spoke into it. "Bunnymund Aster." There were a few moments when the globe remained the same with its little jack frost in the centre ready to throw a snowball. Then Bunnymund face appeared in the globe. Jamie sighed with relief. "Hey Bunny its Jamie Bennet. I've got Jack with me."

Bunnymund shrugged and Jamie could see him mixing new colours for all the eggs that had to be painted. "Hey and Sophie were playing and he's reaching that stage where – oh god, Jack stop it!"

Sophie was covered in snow and growling at Jack who'd not only frozen her but her drink as well. The winter sprite turned to Jamie with a pout, "but I'm having fun! I am the spirit of fun so you can't stop me." He flicked his finger and Lucy gasped as a whole pile of snow found itself under her shirt.

Jamie groaned. "He's reached it, the destructive, childish pain in the ass Jack. He won't go and rest, Bunny how do you deal with him like this!"

Aster watched as Jack proceeded to freeze Sophie's butt to the chair, thank fully not realising that Jamie was on the phone just yet. Jamie nodded at Aster and hung up the phone.

"Jack stops it now. You're not Bing fun you're being mean, unfreeze Sophie." Jack crouched on top of the table and reached over to Jamie with his staff and tapped him on top of his head freezing the brown hair white.

Jamie closed his eyes in frustration. His body luckily was used to being randomly shot with Jack's ice and could handle the light frost covering in his hair. But his frustration with Jack was growing so he could only hope that when Bunnymund came things would sort themselves out quickly.

"Sophie and Lucy go to your room alright. Jack, stay here and play with me."

Sophie waddled up the stairs with the chair stuck to her bottom and Lucy helped her. Jamie would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about encouraging bad behaviour in Jack.

"What are we going to play Jamie? Hide and seek, tag, snow fight, snow men, cards. Oh we could play heaps of stuff! What is it! What is it?" Jack's feet touched the ground in his excitement and Jamie smiled as wide as he could hope to coax Jack back down to a more manageable energy level.

Jack shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Jamie, "you're planning something boring and grown up like, and I'm not playing that."

Jamie shook his head. "Honest, I'm not Jack, I was thinking we could go couch surfing again. Do you remember when we last did that? I was about ten."

Jack nodded eyes widening. "You did think of something fun! Let's go now!"

Jamie prayed this part of his plan was going to work. "We have to make sure the couch is properly attired to be our car Jack. We can't just go about riding any old couch. One come on, what can we paint it with."

Jack paused for a moment his eyebrows furrowed in concentration then jumped back up into the air. "We've got that paint in the garage Jamie! It's near where the old sofa is too, the one that we took couch surfing last time."

Jamie clapped his hands. Everything was working out perfectly. "Wonderful, let's go while the girls are distracted." He hoped Bunnymund turned up soon or his garage was going to be splattered in paint.

The two of them walked out to the shed and Jamie lay down old sheets for Jack to spill paint all over and handed him a paintbrush. "There you go you can do this front half and I'll do the back half." Jack nodded and set to work, sitting on the squishy old pillows just as Jamie had hoped. Smiling in celebration he grabbed his own brush and started painting a solid blue colour onto the couch waiting for Jack to finish flicking red paint everywhere and fall asleep.

By the time Aster arrived from a rabbit hole Jack was leaning against the top of the couch half asleep. Aster pointed to him trying to stay as quiet as possible and Jamie nodded standing up. He put down his paint brush and mouthed 'need help carrying him?'

Bunnymund shook his head and gently pulled the brush out of Jack's hand. "You really tired yourself out yah drongo." He got two hands on either side of Jack's torso just about to lift him up when Jack jerked awake. "I didn't fall asleep! Aster?" He looked the huge Easter bunny in the eyes and rubbed his own tired ones.

Bunny didn't want to waste a second; he knew a tired kit when he saw one. "Sorry about him being so difficult Jamie. I think we just forget he's still a kit sometimes and let him get away with staying awake too long." He whipped Jack up off the couch and into his arms. Luckily he weighed the same as a snowflake.

"No I don't need to sleep. I'm not a baby." Jack whined and pulled out of Aster's grip. The Easter bunny rolled his eyes and pulled Jack under his chin, holding him up like fathering Polka's did to their kits. "Hush, no one said you were frost bite. But I thought you were too little to be able to sit still for three minutes, Jamie did too actually." He tried to tease Jack into staying still and behaving, but Jack was too tired to even register what was being said.

Jack tugged one of bunny's ears and froze the tip of it. Laughing at the polka's discomfort but much to his disdain Aster didn't put him down. "Say good bye to Jamie we're heading to tooth palace." Bunnymund tapped his foot and opened up a hole to Tooth palace before muttering to Jamie. "And hopefully I'll be able to put the ankle biter down for a nap before Tooth finds out I let him get so tired."

Jamie chuckled and waved to them both. "Alright, have a good nap Jack!" The instant he said it Jamie regretted it. "I mean, play, have a good play with tooth!"

Jack was already furious and fighting against Bunny's hold. "I don't need a nap! Those are for kids, I'm three hundred and eighteen."

Aster didn't even bother to listen; he just jumped out of the hole and came out at tooth palace. "Well buddy, I think I know kids well enough to know a tired one when I see them." His eyes scanned the nests looking for Jack's one.

Baby tooth cheeped from the door way but Aster waved her off. "Not now baby tooth, Jack's going to bed." Jack moaned and snuggled against Bunny craving something soft suddenly. "Why, you're not the boss of me."

Bunny raised an eyebrow at the whiny tone and shifted Jack so he was cradled against Aster and being covered in his scent. Unknowingly, Jack calmed down more when Aster scented him again. He snuggled more, not realising that it was what young kits did when they wanted their parent's attention.

Fathering instincts to Jack started to rise in his chest again and Aster side. "What is it about you kid. No one else has managed to do this and yet here you are, fitting right into Tooth and my lives, just like the little kit we always wanted would." Aster hugged Jack tightly for a moment, nuzzling the white hair gently, before starting back on his quest to find tooth, He sighed when he realised that as per usual his wife was calling out orders for the teeth to be collected.

"Tooth! I've got Jack here, he needs to rest." Aster jumped as high as he could bend his knees when he landed so that he didn't jolt Jack too much. While he waited for Tooth to finish up ordering around her baby teeth Bunny started grooming Jack, pulling off the dirty blue hoodie and undershirt and pulling loose white tshirt back onto him. "Baby teeth, can you please wash that?" He looked back at Jack who was dozing again and sighed. "Really you are just a kid aren't you? Alright, Tooth, our nest or his? He really needs a nap."

"No, I don't. I'm wide awake, I wanna go…play! I wanna play with…hmm…Baby tooth! Want to play with baby tooth. There's no time for sleeping. Bunny, down, down, down bunny. Down bunny!" Jack growled the last part the last of his good nature slipping away as he became too tired and cranky.

Tooth raised her eyebrows and flew off motioning for Bunny to follow. They flew to Tooth and Aster's shared nest. Bunny nodded in approval of her idea, "I doubt he would stay in his nest if we put him in there now anyway."

Tooth nodded and fluttered down opening out her arms. "Bring him down here; he needs a mother's hug I think." Jack twisted out of Bunnymund arms bounding down to tooth and trying to run past her to go play. But the warrior queen snagged his shirt. "No Jack. Come on, you can go play with baby tooth in a little bit okay? I just want you to lay down here for two minutes. Then you can go, I promise."

Aster raised an eyebrow at her, if it was him he'd have scented Jack enough for him to fall asleep then strapped the ankle biter down until he was satisfied he'd had enough sleep. Tooth shushed him and combed her fingers through Jack's hair, who had consented and laid down in her lap.

In thirty seconds Jack was asleep, surrendering to the calming touch of Toothiana fingers. She smiled and kissed his forehead chuckling when she spotted flecks of paint on his face. "I'm guessing he had a good day with Jamie then?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and hopped over to them both, curling himself around the two of them and keeping one hand over Jack, letting him know he was safe. "When isn't he causing trouble over there?"

"Oh, he's just a kid really. There's nothing more we can do other than this, it would be cruel to stop him from seeing Jamie." Tooth nudged Jack closer to Bunnymund and kissed the rabbit nose of her husband. "Just relax darling, there's nothing more you can possible worry about. You've got your mate and your kit right next to you."

The two of them snuggled closer around jack, their bodies curling to protect him from any fangiring baby teeth that may have been watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To promo cat – who has reviewed my stories consistently, even when I am so lazy, I'm sorry. 3

For pureblood elf, thanks for the motivation cutie!


End file.
